Tragedy Is Just Another Way Of Bringing You Heaven
by xXxMCRLoverxXx
Summary: After keeping his secret hidden for hundreds of years, Vincent thinks he can keep it hidden for a hundred more. But will a demon come and destroy it all for them? or possibly make it even better for the two in the end? VincentXGuiltNaZan 1 part HugoXDante
1. Ordinary Morning?

NOTE: I dont own any of these characters...except the demon.

and for Dune lovers: This story may make you sad, it made me sad too, but i couldnt bring someone else in or it might get even more complex. Im sorry:'( If it makes you feel better read onward past the moments where i had to make him evil. it all explains later in the story...and im sorry if i cant do battle scenes very good...i suck at writing fighting. haha rhymes...anyway. Thank you for reading my insanity and enjoy!

**The clock banged loudly as 6:00 a.m. came. Vincent awoke to help prepare Tonae's lunch for school. He slowly got off his perch so that he wouldn't fall off and wake Kyoji again. It was already hard dong Kyoji's work, but when he had even more time to give the already overworked Vincent, things got bad.**

**Vincent hadn't fallen off his perch THIS time, and as he silently sneaked out to the kitchen, gotten out the pan to make fried rice, and started to wrap the crab sushi. A hand reached out and grabbed a container in front of Vincent. He screamed and immediately spun around to face this mysterious enemy. "There's the salt!" Kyoji said. "Oh! Vincent! Did I scare you?" He tilted his head in confusion.**

**"Anyway, today I have a SPECIAL job for you and Guilt-Na!" Right after Kyoji said those words Vincent lost all hope on this being a good or fun day. Despite his loyalty to Kyoji, Vincent knew there 2was trouble by the way Kyoji said special. It was like that one time where you saw the little girls pay in the park and the lecherous dress maker talked the little girls into being models for his dresses, telling them about they're SPECIAL talent! Maybe not as perverted, but it sure as hell made you want someone to rescue you before he could continue.**

**Vincent's stomach felt as if it was going to shrivel up like a raisin as he listened to Kyoji's plan for the day. "As you know, you and Guilt-Na-Zan are not ordinary creatures." He exclaimed. "And I need help with a VERY tough demon." But before Kyoji could finish talking about the demon, Tonae dashed down the stairs. "Guys!" she gasped. "Claw Chan molted! But I can't find anything he could use as a new shell!" Kyoji went to Vincent's side and whispered. "Wake Guilt-Na after I get the shell, get dressed, and meet me in the courtyard."**

**So he talked with Tonae till she had to leave, and crept into Guilt-Na's bedroom.** _Even as you sleep, you are beautiful my lord._ **He knew he had to wake her, but the more he watched her, the more he got hypnotized. "VINCENT!" Kyoji yelled. "WHATS TAKING SO LONG!?!?!" Vincent hurried to see if Guilt-Na had heard Kyoji, but unfortunately she did, and had a perfectly clear emotion in her face, Pure Anger. "My Lord!" Vincent said. "Im sorry I didn't wake you earlier!" Guilt-Na started at him with eyes sharp like knives. "What does Kyoji want with you now?" she hissed. "Because if he pushes you to do anymore work ill kill him!" Vincent had concern and confusion. "Oh! No my lord! He just said there was a tough demon he needed help sealing." Guilt-Na smiled and went to the bathroom to get dressed. "Vincent!" she called. "Y-yes my lord?" "If Kyoji does anything that overworks or hurts you, you would tell me…right?" Vincent's heart pounded. "Oh! Um yes my lord!" "Good! Cause I sure as hell don't trust him!" Vincent was blushing furiously.** _She sounded Concerned…_ **He closed his eyes and let this warm feeling pump through his** **body.** _If only…I had the courage to tell you the truth…but then you might abandon me…and I could never take that risk._ **He walked with Guilt-Na down the stairs to the courtyard, watching her all the way down.** _Besides, just watching you is good enough for me._


	2. Getting The Guests

They stepped into the courtyard and walked to Kyoji. "Guilt-Na! Vincent!" Kyoji shouted. "You guys took long! Were you two making out?" Guilt-Na went red. "No! I just overslept! Besides, me and Vincent are JUST friends!" those words kept screaming inside Vincent's head and his heart shattered into a million pieces. Just knowing she wouldn't love him back hurt, but the fact that after hundreds of years, he still loved her, made it worse. "Now, I hope you guys are ready, because the others are on they're way here." They looked at him with deep confusion. "Well? Go get them! I told you they arrived!" They both got up, but Kyoji held onto Guilt-Na's sleeve. "No, no, no." Kyoji teased. "You're staying with me! Vincent's a big boy and can answer th4e door on his own." Vincent stood and looked back before closing the door. Guilt-Na had her guard up, but wasn't as angry as before.

As he walked to the front door to wait for the others, he was running through all the possibilities of the situation. He hadn't fought in a while, and if this demon was going to be stronger than Guilt-Na alone, it was DEFINENTLY not to be taken lightly! His ears perked as he heard the door bell ring. He answered with a smile. "Master Dune! Are you here for the meeting?" Dune nodded. "Vincent, you joining in?" "Yes, Master Dune, please follow me, and ill show you to the courtyard." Before he could close the door he heard panting and rushed pairs of footsteps. "WAIT!" a voice called. Vincent poked his head out the door and smacked face first into Hugo. "Sorry!" Hugo cried. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Vincent blacked out


	3. The Perfect Moment

Vincent's eyesight became clear again, and the darkness faded. He was surrounded by cherry blossoms and flowers everywhere. _Where am I? Ooh…my head hurts… _he tried to sit up, but found something weighing down his legs. He felt a hand brush through his hair. He opened his eyes to see Guilt-Na-Zan In his true form. "Vincent, im so sorry." He whispered. Vincent felt his heart race. "My Lord." Guilt-Na-Zan lifted up Vincent's head. "Do you know how long ive wanted this Vincent?" He said coming closer to Vincent's face, and licking him on the neck. "So have I my lord." He rested his hands on Guilt-Na-Zan's face. "Im so happy my Lord." Guilt-Na-Zan's lips came close to Vincent's until he almost felt a connection, but his sight turned black and blurry again.

His eyes opened and he saw Hugo inches away from his face. "Im so sorry Master Hugo!" Vincent blushed as he turned away his face and covered his mouth. They got up and Hugo brushed off Vincent. "I apologize for being so late! We ran into this old lady who thought Dante was her grandchild! God! I don't know what we would've done without creamed corn!"


	4. Kyoji?

They walked to the courtyard, but as Vincent opened the door he saw Guilt-Na holding Kyoji. Vincent stood there shocked. _Why? Why are you hugging him? I thought you hated him…_ Dune tapped his shoulder "Hey Vincent. Did we come too early? I mean, I could torture and blackmail them with this. But this is really disturbing and sick!" Kyoji peered over. "Come." Kyoji said. "Let's start the meeting! Take a seat everyone!" Vincent sat down by Dune. "Now I know this is taking a lot of time out of your lives…which some of you don't have…but anyway! I thank you for your time and help, this demon however, is learning human weakness every minute. And I need all of you to help out. Because if just Vincent, Guilt-Na and I fought, we would be instantly dead, so you also must know that some of us can die. But with power and cooperation we can kill it together. " They heard another ring at the door. "Vincent! Perfect timing! I don't want you to hear this next part, and the door is ringing, so ill sent you to tend to it." He rose. "Yes, Master Kyoji." He crept to the doorway trying to be quiet so he could try to hear what they were saying. He opened the door and saw Night Veil.

"Master Night Veil!" He cheered. Although he switched sides for Guilt-Na, Night Veil was a bit nicer than Kyoji and DID revive him, so Vincent had a better relationship with him. "Follow me!" he led him to the courtyard. "You're here! Finally!" Kyoji rolled his eyes. "Well at least I showed up! Unlike someone, I had to do laundry!" Night Veil growled. "Well, since I called you earlier and you already know about our little pain in the ass, let's continue." He smirked at Guilt-Na. "Go get their bags!" Guilt-Na nodded and grabbed Vincent's arm. "Come on, let's go get their stuff."

When they got inside Vincent's thoughts were shouting so loudly, he slipped and spoke his thoughts out loud. "My Lord, when you look at me, what do you see exactly?" Guilt-Na quickly turned her head to look him in the eyes. "I see a best friend and loyal servant. Why do you ask?" "No reason really, just needed to make sure I wasn't a burden on you." "Vincent, it's been over 100 years, don't you think that if you were a burden I would've gone years ago?" "Yeah…you're right, I apologize my lord!" She picked up the bags and walked to the guest room. "I hope they can all fit in here, because there's no way in HELL im giving up MY bed!" _A best friend is better than nothing…and you are still here with me…I shouldn't be so worried…besides…if you do love Kyoji, at least you'll be happy_


	5. Misguided Confronting

**While, Kyoji, Dune, Dante, Hugo, and Night Veil talked about weapons, Guilt-Na was cooking dinner. Since she already had magic, the bat axe, vampiric power, and her own power, she didn't need to sit through that. Dante had walked in and sat at the table. "Hey Guilt-Na!" He called. "What's for dinner?" "Shouldn't you be outside still?" "No, since I have my claws Hugo said I was okay." "So, since your just waiting for dinner could you go get Vincent to help me out with this?" Dante tilted his head. "I thought he was in here?"**

**Vincent turned into bat form and hid himself on the roof outside of the courtyard, so he could try to hear the conversation, but not be spotted. "Dune, we got your part figured out. So you can go unpack if you wish. Now Hugo, you are a different story. Doll making is your only defense. We could use that to make a doll army, but we need to get working fast if we're gonna do that. So feel free to go to my workshop anytime."** _Ah well, I guess this is nothing too important. I don't see why Kyoji wanted me to stay away for this…_ **he heard the roof tiles creak as turned. "So, Vincent, here's where you've been hiding." Dune sat down by him. "Why don't you turn to human form so we can talk?" Vincent transformed. "Yeah, im good with that!" Vincent smiled "we could talk about flowers, food, Guil…I mean fish gills!" Dune started at him with eyes that pretty much said "Why hide it? We all know your secret!" Dune laughed with an evil grin. "Vincent, you don't have to hide it around me. If you remember I can drain negative energy. So to be able to tell if people have that, I can read their emotions. And I see why you feel so down. But really, you could do so much better than Kyoji!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Vincent screamed. Dune Jumped on Vincent covering his mouth and knocking them both on the ground, into the bushes. Kyoji looked around, and then continued talking**. _H-he thinks I-im in love…with KYOJI!?!?_ **"God! You almost got us caught!" Just then Vincent remembered the cherry blossom dream and his face turned blood red. "Anyway, don't worry, ill keep it a secret. Now let's go back, these bushes hurt!" They got up and walked to the door. Dune was walking fast and eager to eat and sleep while Vincent tried his hardest not to drag his feet too much**. _Kyoji…why Kyoji?_


	6. Even Better Bed

**Later Vincent was walking up the stairs to his perch.** _Dune told me he would keep it a secret, and I don't have to worry, but I DON'T LOVE KYOJI! Oh! That reminds me of 'I Don't Love You'! _**Vincent was humming the song when he got snapped out of his thoughts by tripping over a bed laid out in front of his perch. "Vincent!" Kyoji said. "Sorry for the last minute change of plans, but there's not enough room for everyone in the guest bed, so you'll be sharing a bed with Guilt-Na! Now I myself wouldn't mind, but I need you all in perfect shape, so even I have to lay off being mean to Guilt-Na." He said with a huge sadness in his voice. "O-okay, Have a good night Master Kyoji!" he walked quietly to Guilt-Na's room. "My lord, Kyoji said we have to share a room, is it okay if I come in?" Guilt-Na opened the door. "As long as it's you or Tonae Im fine. Come in." "Speaking of Tonae where is she?" "Kyoji didn't tell you? He asked the principal if she could stay in Dune's makeshift room because the demon. It's so great to be able to fight again! Im going to pretend that demon is Kyoji and kick its ass!" Vincent's smile grew as he watched Guilt-Na. Whenever she was happy he knew something good had to happen.**

**Vincent had set a spare pillow on the floor and lay by the bathroom door. "Good night my lord!" "Vincent, aren't you uncomfortable on the floor?" "No my lord! Im okay, thank you though. But with a lowlife like me, im lucky to be in the house!" Guilt-Na had thrown off the covers on one side of the bed. "Vincent, come here." "What!? B-but im n-not, I mean, im just a servant. I have no right to be in the same bed as you." She sighed. "You freak out too much. It's just sharing a bed. Besides if you were my LOYAL servant you would come to my bed with me...but if you don't want to be my loyal servant." She said teasingly. "Y-yes my lord."**

**Vincent kept squirming.** _I-I-im in the same bed as my Lord! What do I do?_ **"Vincent." Guilt-Na moaned. "Go to bed." "Y-yes my lord, I apologize." A couple hours past and Vincent was still awake**. _This isn't right! No matter how much I care about her, I shouldn't be in the same bed. Ill just go back to the floor._ **He tried slipping out of the bed, but Guilt-Na had a tight grip on his sleeve. **_This isn't right, this isn't right, this isn't…oh well, im never going to get another chance like this…and she did say it was okay…_**He hugged Guilt-Na, kissed her on the cheek, and drifted off to sleep.**

**It was a Saturday, so while Kyoji was sleeping, Vincent took advantage of these wonderful mornings to just lay and relax. So when he awoke, to his surprise, Guilt-Na had wrapped her arms around his ribs and laid her head on his chest. He could feel his heart racing. This was the first time he was ever embraced. He put his arms over her back and rested a hand on her head, stroking her hair.** _If only this moment could last forever…_**he fell back asleep holding Guilt-Na.**


	7. Welcome To Hell

**And although falling asleep again was heaven, waking up turned to pure hell! Dante couldn't find the bathroom, so during his search he went into Guilt-Na's room. His eyes popped right out of his head. He thought Vincent was trying to suffocate Guilt-Na, so he called everyone in to 'help' her. Guilt-Na woke up from all the laughing, and turned red realizing what they saw. Luckily Vincent was still asleep. But when he was talking in his sleep it got even worse.**

**He rubbed his eyes and saw Guilt-Na had already gotten ready and went downstairs.** _What a wonderful morning! I can take on anything! Hah!_**He hurried and showered, got dressed, and ran downstairs, not realizing the torture he was soon in for.**

**"Master Dune! Are you having a good morning?" Dune snickered. "Oh, I doubt it was as good as yours!" He laughed as he went upstairs to shower.** _No, he couldn't have known…could he?_ **Right when Vincent had gotten downstairs and into the living room everyone was silent. "Good morning!" Vincent called. "Does anyone know why Master Dune was laughing so much?" Dante sat up. "What I wanna know is why you were trying to suffocate Guilt-Na then telling Hugo, 'No Guilt-Na, don't go for Kyoji!'!" Vincent's eyes went wide. He tried to say something, ANYTHING, but no sound came out. "It's okay." Kyoji laughed. "We understand if you're jealous of my good looks and hope your love doesn't leave you for me!" Vincent got tears in his eyes and ran out of the room. But when it rains, it pours.**

**He ran right into Guilt-Na. "My lord! Im so sorry! I had a nightmare! I swear I didn't mean to do anything like that!" Vincent broke down right there. "Don't cry." Guilt-Na had kneeled down and hugged the flustered bat. "When you cry I don't know what to do. Besides, I'll make those assholes pay!" Guilt-Na was about to storm into the room and kick ass, but Vincent had held onto her skirt. "No, my lord, please, don't do it, Kyoji will seal you again. Don't worry, its nothing, I was just worried about if I angered you." Guilt-Na grabbed Vincent's arm. "Get up, even though we mop the floors, you don't want to be on them. You go back to bed, you hardly got any sleep last night. I can take care of them." He nodded, thanked Guilt-Na, and went to his perch. When he got up there however, he found that Dune put a huge banner saying, "Congratulations! You just got laid!" Vincent felt embarrassed beyond belief, and tore down the poster. Hell was just beginning.**


	8. New Discovery

**After sharing a bed with Guilt-Na, everything changed. During meetings Dune made Guilt-Na and Vincent sit by each other, Kyoji purposely tried to make Vincent and Guilt-Na share a bed, (But no one else dare fuck with Guilt-Na that way, so there were no more beds in the way of the perch. But Kyoji did want his soldiers in top shape, so he restrained from being too extreme.) And a new congratulations banner was set up to replace the torn down one. Vincent didn't cry anymore or tried not to do so around them, because he knew the more he reacted the more they would tease him.**

**"Oh Vincent!" Dune sang. "My doll loving bat. Fetch me some tea!" Vincent tried to ignore the comment. "Ill have your tea in a minute. But please, stop the names. My lord is just my lord." Dante and Hugo followed Vincent into the kitchen. "If you guys are here to laugh at me like the others, please leave my lord out of it." Vincent felt a huge change inside of his body lately. Instead of being clumsy, cheerful, and spacey, like usual. He no longer felt the warmth that made him happy, he spent most of his time in the other rooms cleaning so he wouldn't be around the others, but still get his chores done, and his brain only circled on fear and pain. "No! Do you know us at all?" Dante said. "We aren't like them!" Hugo nodded. "Believe us, we don't care if you love Guilt-Na, it just shows she's got a great servant that would protect her through the depths of hell…well maybe not literally, but you get the point, Right?" Vincent nodded, and for the first time in days smiled. "Thank you both so much. I feel way better now!" They smiled. "We'll help with the tea, Master Douche…I mean Dune is waiting!" Dante said with a huge grin. Hugo hit him on the head. "Don't say that! We'll get in trouble!" "It's true." Dante muttered.**

**After getting his tea, Dune was talking about the demon. "Oh my god! Guilt-Na doesn't stand a chance! She shouldn't even be here!" Vincent's blood started to heat up. **_Aren't YOU the one who got defeated by HER? Oh! Im sorry, I must not know what im talking about, but you don't seem like you're in any position to talk!_ **"Hah! That demon is going to take longer to kill than 10 minutes! She'll be dead after she transforms! And that's if she stays alive that long! **_Don't you dare talk about my lord like that! I swear if it was just you and me I would kill you here and now!_ **Vincent's blood was now boiling, and he felt as if his veins would burst, melting everything and everyone around him. "Hoo Boy! And look at this guy! Getting so worked up, he has almost as much negative energy as his WEAK lover!" Vincent broke down, but not with tears this time. His wings shot out, his eyes turned from gold to crimson red, and the windows smashed with his ultrasound. "You take that back! You son of a bitch!" Everyone froze, even Dune immediately cowered behind the tipped over chair. He was walking towards Dune when Guilt-Na swung the door open and hugged Vincent. "Please." She said. "Calm down Vincent. Its okay, im here now, everything will be okay." Vincent felt tears go down her face and on his shirt.** _My Lord…is crying?_ **His eyes went back to gold, his wings folded back, he caught his breath, and realized what he had just done. "Im sorry my lord." He said as he held her back. "I need to go buy new windows for the living room." Kyoji pulled himself up. "Vincent." He groaned. Vincent turned, still holding Guilt-Na. "You've done exactly as we needed. Cause as you just found out, you have more power than you give yourself credit for. I think we're ready to kill the demon now." "But how did I become so powerful?" Vincent asked. Night Veil sat up. "Well Vincent, certain creatures need anger, pain, love, etc. to show they're true powers, we just needed you to find yours." Kyoji smiled. "Plus we know what calms you down, good thing too, or else our friend Dune would be dead!" Dune was still shivering. "Remind me never to piss YOU off! And Kyoji! Im never doing you any favors again! You said Vincent was a soft pushover! Not, he's a pushover that will burst on my ass!" Guilt-Na grinned with a smile of pure malice. "Since Kyoji and Dune started this AND have tons of great talents, I say we make them fix the windows!" Dunes eyes turned back to normal. "I CAN'T DO THAT!" "Better learn!" No one dared anger Guilt-Na or Vincent, so they left Dune and Kyoji scared shitless to fix the windows…but of course…Kyoji being himself...threw the responsibility on poor Dune…even after Vincent broke down.**


	9. Meeting The Forgotten 'Child'

**Kyoji lined everyone up. "Come and get your weapons I prepared for you all." He had the light cursed armor with a mace covered in a poisonous liquid. Night Veil had the dark cursed armor, and since he was skilled in reviving spirits, he would use exorcists' souls to help kill the demon. Dante had his claws, and since he was so short, he couldn't fit into the armor that passed through the Yotobari family, so Kyoji decided if he was dying he would seal him and Hugo could repair the body. Huge was going to be building dolls for the exorcist's souls to enter, and replicas of the others to confuse the demon, but he would stay in an outside workshop to prevent injury. As for Dune, at first, Guilt-Na wanted to send him in his underwear to kill the demon on his own, but her request was denied. So Dune had steel armor with bladed gantlets. So when he was sucking negative energy from the demon, his gantlet blades would stick into it, making him hard to shake off. Guilt-Na was already pretty much all set to go, being the vampire aristocrat and all, but to make sure she was fucking powerful, she was given magic earrings that could instantly turn her to Guilt-Na-Zan and for as much time as she wanted. Vincent would be held down by armor, especially with his clumsiness, so since he had harnessed his power, and improved the ones before, he was set to go. They were all ready and eager to kill, now they just needed to FIND the thing to kill.**

"**Vincent! Go search downtown, and if you see a short blonde child with green eyes, and a cast on his left elbow, hurry and come back to show us where you found him and don't let him see you! You can't take him on or let him see you or else you'll be dead in the blink of an eye." Kyoji instructed. Guilt-Na's face went pale. The thing that freaked her out was she knew she had seen that child before, but not in this day and age, it was a long time ago, when she was still Guilt-Na-Zan, and she knew all about it. "You aren't making him go alone are you? IT'S A FUCKING DEMON HERE! AND YOUR SENDING VINCENT OUT?!?" Vincent smiled, but wasn't sure if he should… "Its okay my Lord, ill be back before he sees me, and nothing will go wrong." Vincent set out to walk downtown and look around. But as Vincent was going, something was coming. "Who is it now?" Kyoji snarled. "Guilt-Na, turn back into doll mode and get the door, you want to appear as a maid, not a Vampire Aristocrat." Guilt-Na turned back and went to the door. As she opened it her eyes shined with a huge blood lust. There was a little blonde kid about 7 who was rubbing his left elbow cast. "Could I call my mommy? I got lost from her."**


	10. Beginning Of The End

**Guilt-Na took him inside and called everyone in. "Guys! Come here! We have a guest who needs help finding his mom!" Guilt-Na was hoping he had the mentality of a 7 year old, and then this would be way easy to trick him. Just as everyone came in, he smiled. "Mommy!" He called as he hugged Kyoji. "Why did you leave me mommy? I thought you loved me?" Kyoji was frustrated, but took it easy on him because he wanted to lure the demon into a false sense of security. "Dear, I DO love you. I just broke my shoe and this nice young lady helped me fix it. Im sorry I lost you honey." He smiled ear to ear. "Oh mommy, I think you deserve something more." He grew fangs and claws and sliced Kyoji's stomach enough to cut through some skin, but not far enough to hit any organs. "Mommy, I think you deserve way more."**

**Guilt-Na used the earrings to turn to Guilt-Na-Zan. "Enough demon, the Vampire Aristocrat is here to kick your puny ass." The little boy ran outside and extended his claws and fangs. "Don't address me so simple, you should be more formal to someone who is going to be your ruler." The demon laughed. "Dune! Come suck some energy and calm this thing the fuck down! Hugo, get Kyoji bandaged up and send out your dolls. Dante and Night Veil, you guys come help me out!" They ran out and started attacking it, but every blow they did, the demon would counter it. Dante cut its face so that its ear was hanging by a thread. "DAMN YOU! MY FACE!" It shrieked and kicked Dante into the garden wall. It was small, but Vincent was right, it was not to be taken anywhere near lightly. Dune tried to stab into him and suck his energy, but it sank its fangs into his gantlets and his arm. "Are you all ready to give in yet? Cause by the way this battle is going, id say you're already done for." He spat out some of Dune's blood. Night Veil had thrown a poisonous herbal powder on the demons nearly detached ear and made it shriek grasping its ear. The demon was slowing down by the powder, but not slow enough to make an easy kill. Guilt-Na-Zan stabbed through its heart with his bat axe, but it just laughed. "You think you can kill me? Only mommy can do that, and I disciplined her to make sure she wouldn't try anything like that." Guilt-Na-Zan smirked. "Would your mommy like you killing my friends? Why don't you just quit and we just let you take her and live happily ever after?" The demon smiled almost like a human child's smile. "No, mommy needs me to take care of you pests." The demon grabbed the axe, pulled it out of him, making Guilt-Na-Zan smack into his back. "And even if she didn't want me to, I think that this is too good of a game to stop." He stabbed the axe back through the hole Guilt-Na-Zan had made and smacked him in the chest. Night Veil had thrown more powder at it and slowed it down more. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THROWING FUCKING PIXIE DUST AT ME?" the demon yelled. Night Veil had tried to summon a spirit, but the demon knocked him out of the courtyard and into the forest miles away, making it nearly impossible to find his way back. But as soon as he had thrown Night Veil, Dante stabbed through his stomach and was twisting his claws making a huge hole. "Did you not see what the vampire tried? Stabbing me won't work, and making a huge hole through me only makes me madder." Dante had retreated and thrown a bomb that clouded everything up, making him temporarily blind. When the smoke cleared up he saw 5 dolls that looked like Kyoji. "5 Mommy's…how original. Am I supposed to pick the right one or something?" He said sarcastically. He sliced them all in half. "Look, none of them were right. Oh my god, whatever shall I do with my small brain capacity?" He stabbed into the bushes almost hitting Hugo, but before he could stab him, Dante had tackled him, saving Hugo. But the demon had cut Dante's throat. "Don't fuck with me when im about to kill." Hugo started at Dante shocked, tears started to roll off his face. Kyoji was getting ready to seal Dante, but Hugo couldn't stand the sight of his best friend and lover being slaughtered in front of his eyes. "STOP!" Hugo had yelled, as he punched the demon in the face. "GET OFF OF HIM!" Hugo had kneeled down and picked up Dante bringing him into the house for Kyoji to seal him. Dante had lifted his arm, and before he got sealed he hugged Hugo. "Thank you Hugo." He whispered as his soul slipped back into a cross. Kyoji's resurrection of the mother was starting. "Im having trouble finding this brat's mother! It might be a second!"**

**But while Hugo was helping Dante, Guilt-Na-Zan was using his magic to help lead Night Veil back to the house and to fight off the demon. If only his mother could kill him, then could they revive her? And if they did would the demon take care of her like he did Kyoji? "If we got your mom would you calm down already!?" Guilt-Na-Zan asked while dodging his claws. "NOTHING COULD CALM ME DOWN! SHE ABANDONED ME!" He cried. "She didn't care about me, she never did, that's why she left hundreds of years ago! But she didn't have the decency to take me with, she thought she would protect me by leaving me! But all it's done is hurt me worse than anything else could have!" Guilt-Na-Zan's eyes widened. Now he remembered this child perfectly. "Kagazaki, thats nor name, am i right?" The demon's body stiffened at his name. "your mother left because the villagers wanted to kill you, she told them she was you, and they took her instead of you. She did that to protect you, not hurt you." The demon had tears in his eyes. "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He had pinned Guilt-Na-Zan to the wall and was about to stab him in the chest. But before he could, a high pitched sound split his eardrums, making him let go of Guilt-Na-Zan. "VINCENT!" Guilt-Na-Zan called. "You found your way back!" Vincent smiled "Of course I came back!"**


	11. Tragedies Bring Fortune In The End

Vincent had knocked Kagazaki on the ground and held his arms down while Guilt-Na-Zan was holding his fangs so he couldn't hurt Vincent. Kyoji started to summon the spirit, but he wasn't quick enough. "Fuck you all! My mommy isn't dead!" He head butted Guilt-Na-Zan knocking him off. "Id suggest you let me go, bat!" Vincent kept a tight grip on his arms, ignoring the demon's threats. "Fine! You won't let me go, ill make you!" he kicked Vincent in the stomach and tackled him, about to bite into his neck. "Vampires aren't the only ones who enjoy blood, I warned you to let me go." He then sunk his long fangs into Vincent's neck. Guilt-Na-Zan rushed to help Vincent before Kagazaki ripped him to shreds. "KEEP YOUR FUCKING TEETH IN YOUR MOUTH ASSHOLE!" He stabbed Kagazaki with his axe and swung him into the wall, leaving a huge dent into it. "Now Kyoji! Summon the fucking mother!"

"Vincent, why didn't you let go when he told you to? We could have prevented this!" "But, my lord, I wanted to protect you." "Vincent! Why did you do that? I can protect myself, you didn't need to do that!" "MY LORD!" Vincent saw Kagazaki holding the bat axe about to stab Guilt-Na-Zan, but by the time Vincent noticed him it was too late, and Guilt-Na-Zan was impaled through the stomach. "NO! Don't die my lord!" Vincent started crying as he held onto Guilt-Na-Zan.

The demon was about to finish them off when he felt someone tap his shoulders. "Son…here you are." He turned to face his mother. "Come with me, come back to the afterlife with me. Then we can be together forever, and no one can separate us this time." He had tears in his eyes and ran and hugged his mother as they disappeared together.

Vincent could still feel a last bit of life going through him and Guilt-Na-Zan. _It's better now than never…_ "My lord…Before we die I just have to tell you…I love you, ever since I met you, Ive loved you." He hugged Guilt-Na-Zan, and his tears mixed with the blood making a pinkish liquid surrounding the 2. Guilt-Na-Zan hugged him back and gave Vincent a deep kiss. "I love you too, I always have Vincent." They held onto each other as they lay dying. "My Lord…im sorry you had to die too. But why were you crying when I broke down?" "Because I couldn't stand hurting you, Vincent. And besides, we dying means we get to rule heaven, together." "But…my lord, what if we go to hell?" "Well Vincent, your going to heaven, and im making you pull me up there too!"

As they were laughing, holding each other, the pain seemed to go away, and they passed away in peace.

Kyoji then carried the bodies to the back part of the courtyard that had a huge patch of dirt. "Its only right to let you guys rest in peace this time." He dug the hole, made a coffin big enough to fit both of them inside, and buried them. "When you collect yourselves in heaven, come down and visit me or ill put you in doll bodies again!"


End file.
